We Will See Each Other Again
by PrincessPeach080
Summary: gen:LOCK Fanfiction, Major spoilers for Episode 6! Dr. Weller was gone. She heard the explosion, she saw the nanotech infiltrate the building. She saw everything they built get torn down before their very eyes. There wasn't much hope left. She wanted to see him again. So why was it so hard to pull the trigger?


It's been a week since the attack on the Anvil, days since they ran, days since... she last saw him, heard him, spoke to him. _**"I'll join you when I can"**_ his voice rang through her head. She was trying to stay positive, she was trying to trust those words with her entire soul. Yasamin trusted her life to him, he gave her another chance to live, another chance to do good, to do the right thing.

They had made it to the base on the Pacific Coast a couple days ago, everyone was doing their own thing to get their mind off of what happened and settle down. Cammie fiddling with whatever tech she could get her hands on, including Valentina's rifle with her just observing over her shoulder quietly. Kazu was quietly strumming his guitar while sitting on the bed. And Chase? Well after he brought everyone up to speed on the whole copy situation and learned his entire existence was a lie he went back to his body to have some time to himself. Yasamin was left sitting on the windowsill of the room they were in, staring off, thinking.

A majority of the base's guards were running about, panicking, yelling, moving to get every piece of weaponry ready if there should be another attack.

The atmosphere in the room was grim. Everyone was drained emotionally and physically, everyone was in mourning, Yasamin most of all. She had lost the one person she had cared for the most._ 'Why wasn't it me? Why didn't I stay to help? Why did I let this happen?'_ Her mind was running in circles. Her vision started to blur, the thick air in the room was choking her, _'You have to be strong, they need you to be strong, Dr. Weller will- **No.**'_ she knew what happened. Dr. Weller was gone. She heard the explosion, she saw the nanotech infiltrate the facility. She saw everything they built torn down before their very eyes. There wasn't much of any hope left.

She stood up from the windowsill abruptly and left the room. She idly walked down the empty hallways, her feet clicking against the floor, the silence was deafening. She walked until she found herself in a familiar spot. She hadn't meant to come here.

Dr. Weller's lab, his original lab, the one where Yasamin was first uploaded and where he spent most of his time. There was a large desk in the center, papers strewn across and on the floor as well. Some of the techs stayed from when they relocated, large hard drives line the walls of the room, giving it the familiar blue glow.

Yasamin approaches the desk slowly, cautiously as if Weller were to jump out and scream at her. She could feel her eyes burn with tears, vision blurring as they threatened to pool over. She slowly picked the pieces of paper off the ground, piling them up on the desk, not caring about the wet spots on some of them.

She was supposed to be there for everyone, why is she here crying. She should be comforting the others, _'so selfish'_ she thought. But then another thought came to her, she wasn't actually needed, yeah sure, they need someone who knows the system, well they have Cammie, and they would need someone who knew Weller well enough to deceiver some things, but, they had Julian.

Dr. Weller was gone, the person who gave her this life, the person who gave her another chance to live is gone. And suddenly, she didn't want that chance anymore. The life she wanted wasn't as dear to her without him.

He was always there for her, in the beginning, she thought it was ridiculous how blindly he gave trust, how he forced the guards to take the cuffs off of her and leave them alone. He always gave her the benefit of the doubt before he even really knew her. I mean sure, she wasn't exactly trusting of him at the beginning, but with every nightmare she had that he comforted her afterward's, and every time he would check up on her to make sure she was sleeping and eating correctly, her trust started to grow. _Drastically_.

He wasn't just a mad scientist to her anymore, a genius Doctor, he was a _father_.

The tears were coming down her face heavily at this point, she had her hand leaning on desk and one on her face attempting to smother the sobs coming from her.

The words that wouldn't leave her head,_ 'Why? Why him? Why not me?'_

She stood up sniffing, still shaking, her arm slowly came up to her holster around her chest. Her fingers barely brushing the pistol inside. She looked up at the ceiling took a deep breath, pulling the gun from the fabric.

Her hand's tremors as they came together on the cold metal, cocking it back with a loud click that echoed in the quiet lab.

She could barely see her hands at this point, she was spiraling, she wasn't aware of anything around her. The could barely feel the cold metal in her hands, she was drowning.

Shakily she looked up at the ceiling and tightly pressed her eyes shut, slowly bringing the gun under her neck.

_'I'll see you again'_ she thought, her finger barely brushed the trigger before it got roughly knocked out of her hands, the pistol loudly clattering to the floor, her following suit.

Everything was still fuzzy, vision still blurred but she could make out the angered words of the person responsible.

**"Are you mad?!"**

She was in shock. _'No one should be here. What's happening? Who is?... What?'_ She was staring wide eyes at the floor, attempting to put together the pieces of reality gasping for what little air she could get.

Before those pieces of reality could actually lock together she was in the person's arms, her face pressed tightly against their chest. She stilled for a moment before attempting to break free of their grasp, eyes still shut tightly, the person gripping her forearms so tightly it ought to leave bruises.

**"Yasamin."** The voice brought her to a halt, not just out of confusion but fear as well. **"Look at me"** she shook her head abruptly.

_'No, it can't, I heard it, I know'_ she was sobbing again, hyperventilating, shaking her head back and forth so quickly he thought she'd give herself a concussion.

**"Please little bird"**

She froze once more, red eyes slowly cracked open to meet blue worried ones. She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. Tremors still rocking her body, she was stuck.

He let go of the breath of air he was holding and yanked her into his chest once more. This time instead of fighting, she latched on to the brown fabric and cried, she let everything go, the worry, the feeling of her heart shattering when she felt the explosion rock them when she couldn't track his signal.

She choked out apologies, mixing in and out of her native tongue. "я прошу вибачення,_ I'm sorry_-"

He rocked her back and forth arms wrapped around her snuggly like he would for a child. The only words pouring out of him being a mix of **"It's alright, you're alright, it's going to be okay, I'm here, I promise"**

Without moving much of anything he flicked his wrist up, showing an overlay of data, he flicked his wrist once more to slide over to Yasmin's vitals. Multitasking, observing any changes within her system while continuously attempting to soothe her.

She didn't know how long it was, how long they were there, how long he was whispering to her or rubbing her back attempting to calm her down. The exhaustion over the events that have happened hit her hard, she barely keeps her eyes open.

He knew she was tired. After what happened he'd be more shocked if she wasn't. Soon enough her breathing evened out and her body lost the rest of its rigidness.

Sighed deeply, gently taking his hand off her back to minimize the data window he previously opened. Her heart rate had gone back to resting, well mostly, and all her other vitals were seemingly okay.

He wasn't a very built person by any means, he was quite light actually, one of the reasons Sinclair chucked him like he was a pillow and how another Union guard picked him up like a toy.

So carrying Yasamin to a bed? That was a task, unlike him she was built to fight, dense muscle more than anything actually.

One thing he missed the most about his Lab on the Pacific Coast so much was the fact that his room was attached to it. Just a door behind the desk, made his life a lot easier when he stayed up late working on machinery or coding. And also came into handy while getting her to a bed.

His room was small and simple but oh Monty such a mess. Papers littered the floor and his small desk in the corner the only other thing on the desk is a picture of him, Yasamin and Chase they took shortly before leaving to the Anvil, some papers and photos were also pinned to the walls. There were several shelves on the walls of the room, filled with books and binders on the tech he's dedicated his life to studying.

He brought her in and laid her down, tucking her in. She nestled down into the sheets breathing deeply. He gently brushed the dark hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. He leaned over and grabbed the chair that was near his desk setting it next to the bed. He sat down and brought up his overlay once more, he would get some work done right now, and when she wakes up they'll have a much-needed talk.


End file.
